This invention concerns a novel luer lock connection device, and more particularly, a luer connection device that may be used in continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis. It is to be understood, however, that the novel luer lock connection device of the present invention is suitable for use in other medical applications.
In continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis, a dialysis solution is introduced to the peritoneal cavity of the patient, allowed to remain there for several hours and then drained from the patient's peritoneal cavity with this process being repeated on a substantially continuous basis. One manner of achieving this type of dialysis is described in a pending application in the names of T. Michael Dennehey, Richard J. Greff and Ludwig Wolf, Jr., filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Jan. 23, 1979, Ser. No. 5,748 and entitled "Solution Container For Continuous Ambulatory Peritoneal Dialysis".
One manner of achieving continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis includes the steps of connecting a dialysis solution container to a catheter connected to the patient's peritoneal cavity, unclamping the tubing between the dialy solution container and the patient's peritoneal cavity so as to allow the dialysis solution to flow from the container to the peritoneal cavity, thereafter reclamping the tubing, allowing the dialysis solution to remain within the patient's peritoneal cavity for several hours, for example, four hours, unclamping the tubing and draining the solution from the patient's peritoneal cavity back to the dialysis solution container, disconnecting the dialysis solution container from the catheter tube and connecting to the catheter tube a fresh dialysis solution container, and repeating the aforementioned steps. In the above-mentioned pending patent application Ser. No. 5,748, a connection and disconnection system between the dialysis solution container and the patient's catheter tube described as being achieved by using a luer lick connector system. To this end, the transfer tube extending from the dialysis solution container carries a first luer connector and the catheter tube extending from the patient's peritoneal cavity carries a complementary luer lock connector. In order to prevent peritonitis from occurring, it is extremely desirable to achieve and maintain an uncontaminated connection at the luer connector.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a luer lock connection device that has the ability to achieve and maintain an uncontaminated connection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a luer lock connection device that is simple in construction and is efficient to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a luer lock connection device that offers a double seal at the connection.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a luer lock connection device which provides visual means for the user to identify when the connectors are assembled properly for use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.